look at this photograph
by Yanthara
Summary: John bekommt das alte Fotoalbum von sich und seiner Schwester in die Hände


Ich kam gerade aus der Praxis wieder. Es war wieder Zeit, dass ich Vertretung war und Sherlock und ich brauchten das Geld auch. An die Haustür der Baker Street 221 lag ein in Packpapier eingewickeltes Paket. Als ich es aufhob, fiel mir die Schritt darauf ins Auge. Die Schrift kam mir bekannt vor. Es war Claras Handschrift – schöne, klare geschwungene Buchstaben mit denen Hamish auf das Papier geschrieben wurde.

Ich öffnete dir Tür. Das Paket fühlte sich an wie ein Buch, auch von der Größe her könnte es hin kommen. Die Tür fiel ins Schloss, ich setzte mich auf die Treppe und entfernte das Papier von meinem Paket. Ich staunte nicht schlecht als es buntes, großes Fotoalbum zu Tage kam. Das Album war mir sehr vertraut gewesen, schließlich ging die Farbe auf den Cover auf mein Konto.

Vorsichtig öffnete ich das Album. Auf der ersten Seite klebte nur zwei kleine vergilbte Geburtsanzeigen, die von mir und Harry.

_Dankbar und überglücklich geben wie die Geburt unser Tochter Harriet bekannt._

_Sie wurde am 28.07. um 10:24 Uhr geboren._

Mit einen Füllfederhalter wurde noch das Jahr in die obere Ecke der Anzeige geschrieben: 1973.

Auch wenn sie im Sommer geboren wurde, sie war nicht immer ein Sonnenschein.

Die Anzeige von meiner Geburt war etwas kreativer gehalten und irgendwo auch etwas peinlich, wenn man sie so im nach hinein liest.

_Die schönste und schnellste Art, 4350g abzunehmen, ist 51 cm lang und heißt John Hamish._

_Er erblickte am 7. Juli um 7:47 Uhr das Licht der Welt._

Auch hier war wieder die Angabe das Jahres in die obere Ecke geschrieben: 1977.

Ich setzte mich auf die Treppe im Flur, Mrs Hudson kam gerade vom einkaufen wieder und fand ich auf der Treppe wieder. „Ist alles okay bei Ihnen?", besorgt sah sie mich an. „Ja, es ist alles gut. Ich hab von meiner Schwägerin ein altes Fotoalbum bekommen. Von mir und Harry." Sie stellte die Einkäufe ab. „Wenn Sie wollen, mache ich Ihnen einen Tee und wir sehen uns gemeinsam an?" Neugierig war sie ja schon immer gewesen, zur Bestätigung nickte ich nur, dann gab ich ihr das Album und nahm ihre Einkaufstaschen hoch, und brachte sie in ihre Küche. Mrs Hudson legte das Fotoalbum auf den Tisch und fing dann gleich an Wasser für den Tee aufzusetzen.

Als das Wasser langsam mit kochen anfing, holte ich zwei Tassen aus den Schrank, stellte sie auf den Tisch, Mrs Hudson stellte verschiedene Teebeutel auf den Tisch, ich entschied mich für einen Früchtetee. Sie brühte den Tee frisch auf, in der Zwischenzeit räumte ich ihre Einkäufe weg. Sie bedankte sich freundlich und nahm am Tisch platz. Neugierig sah sie auf den Einband des Albums. „Wer hat das Album den so bemalt? Waren sie das?", ich nickte nur als Antwort. Nachdem die Einkäufe verstaut waren, setzte ich mich neben sie.

Vorsichtig öffnete sie das Album, bei den Geburtsanzeigen, musste sie schmunzeln. Auf den folgenden Seiten kamen Bilder, wo unsere Mutter noch im Krankenhaus lag und Harry auf dem Arm hatte, daneben als Vergleich das Foto, als unsere Mutter mich im Arm hatte und Harry – im Alter von 4 Jahren – mit auf ihrem Bett saß. Darunter klemmte ein Foto, in dem meine Schwester mich ungeschickt im Arm hielt. „Sie haben noch nie etwas von ihrer Schwester erzählt. Im Allgemeinen erzählen sie wenig von ihrer Familie.", meinte Mrs Hudson, wickelte den Teebeutel um einen Löffel und wrang ihn aus. „Da gibt es auch nicht viel zu erzählen. Mein Vater starb kurz nach dem ich in Afghanistan angekommen war. Ich konnte nicht mal zu seiner Beerdigung. Harry, meine Schwester, fing kurze Zeit später das Trinken an...", ich hielt kurz inne. „Schauen wir das Album weiter an. Ich erzähl dann einfach was zu den Bildern." Sie nickte freundlich und reichte mir den Zucker und die Milch.

Wir blieben auf einer Seite mir Urlaubsbildern hängen. Auf den Bildern konnte ich gerade stehen

und wie ich meine Schwester am Hosenbein festgehalten hatte, damit ich das Gleichgewicht nicht verlor. Auf einen anderen waren wir zu sehen, wie wir mit unseren Vater eine Sandburg bauten. „Da haben wir uns noch gut vertragen. Und wenig gerauft. Ich war dafür ja auch noch zu klein. Es war ein schöner Urlaub in Dänemark. Auch wenn die Sprache und das Essen etwas ungewöhnlich waren. Meine Schwester hat mir in der Zeit viel Unsinn beigebracht. Aber die nahm immer alles auf sich, wenn etwas schief ging. Selbst Jahre später noch, wo unser Verhältnis immer schwieriger wurde. Wenn ich jetzt so nachdenke, hat sie sich öfter mal eine Ohrfeige von Mutter eingefangen, weil ich Mist gebaut hatte und sie mich schützen wollte. Nicht das ich viel Mist verzapft hätte, aber meine Eltern hatten bei ihr immer Nachsicht, egal um was es ging. Es lag wahrscheinlich dran, sie ein Mädchen ist. Auch als sie mit 16 vom Fußball Training heim kam und Clara als ihre große Liebe vorgestellt hatte, reagierten sie ganz gelassen. Ich mochte Clara von Anfang an, sie war immer nett zu mir. Sie hatte meine Schwester kennengelernt, als sie ihren Bruder zum Fußball begleitet hatte. Clara und Harry trafen sich immer noch nach dem Spiel um zu reden und so. Sie sprach mich eines Abends drauf an, beziehungsweise wollte sie mit mir über Clara reden. Sie sagte, dass sie mehr als nur Freundschaft für sie empfindet und wie sie es ihr sagen soll. Ich hatte ihr dann vorgeschlagen, sie solle Clara doch mal ins Kino einladen."

Ich blätterte durch das Album, auf der Suche nach einem Bild auf dem auch Clara zusehen war. Es dauerte nicht lange und ich wurde fündig. Meine Schwester stand in ihren Fußballtrikot neben ihr. Clara war etwas kleiner als Harry, ihre roten Haare leuchteten richtig auf dem Bild, genauso stachen ihre grün-grauen Augen hervor. Harry, welche die gleiche Haarfarbe hatte wie ich, war nicht besonders auffällig. Obwohl, ihr Lächeln erkannte man schon von weitem. Meine Schwester sah mir irgendwo doch sehr ähnlich, was auch Mrs Hudson feststellte.

„Gesagt getan.", fuhr ich in der Erzählung weiter fort. „Also lud Harry Clara ins Kino ein, danach waren sie noch Eis essen. Harry war die ganze Zeit nervös, gut, wer wäre es nicht an ihrer Stelle?" Ich sah auf das Bild. „An dem Tag sind sie zusammen gekommen. So glücklich hab ich sie selten erlebt, außer vielleicht zu ihrer Hochzeit." Ich steckte das Bild wieder in das Album und blätterte wieder zu der Seite mit den Urlaubsbildern.

Nachdem ich etwas Tee getrunken hatte, sahen wir uns die nächste Seite an. Wieder Bilder von mir und meiner Schwester. Auf diesen hier, versuchte sie mir anscheinend das Fahrrad fahren bei zu bringen. Sie hielt mich am Gepäckträger fest und schien mich an zuschieben. Auf den Bildern blickte ich nicht grade begeistert, Harry schien aber ihren Spaß zu haben. Sie war auch erstaunlich geduldig gewesen, als sie mir das Radfahren beigebracht hatte, das war eigentlich nicht ihre Art gewesen. Als sie mir das schwimmen beibringen sollte, gab sie bei weitem schneller auf. Das war auch der Grund, warum ich das Schwimmen erst mir acht Jahren gelernt hatte.


End file.
